On me l'avait dit
by Hisokaren
Summary: On le lui avait dit pourtant... Mais lui l’aimait mal, trop mal.


_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre_ : On me l'avait dit.

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tiens pas compte du HP 6) et « _Every road leads back to you _» de Keali'i Reicheil

_Genre_ : **Yaoï, Slash (relation entre mecs, donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab) Romance – Angst**

_Rating _: **M **

_Couple_ : **HPDM**

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR et la chanson à Keali'i Reicheil.

_Statut_ : **OS – Suite de « Si on m'avait dit »**

_Résumé _: On le lui avait dit pourtant... Mais lui l'aimait mal, trop mal.

_Note _:

Salut tout le monde !

Et bien, me revoici avec la suite de « Si on m'avait dit », comme promis. Vous avez été de vrais anges avec moi, hormis les dizaines de menaces de mort que j'ai reçues lol, mais ça, je m'y attendais donc ça n'a posé aucun problème. Je tenais d'ailleurs à tous et toutes, vous remercier de m'avoir reviewé. Les anonymes, comme les non anonymes.

Beaucoup -pour ne pas dire la majorité- d'entre vous ont été troublés, choqués et furieux envers l'attitude « méchante » d'Harry. Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? Certaines ont même voulu l'écorcher vif en plus de lui faire chèrement payer ce qu'il a fait subir à Draco. Très peu, ont laissé Harry tranquille lol.

La fiction qui va suivre sera donc entièrement dédiée à la réflexion d'Harry et aux méandres tortueux de son esprit. Nous verrons bien comment tout cela va finir ? Une dernière précision : Si vous voulez comprendre l'histoire ne lisez pas en diagonale lol.

Sur ce, je vous dis : BONNE LECTURE !

**VIF D'OR **: Merci ma chérie pour le travail que tu fournis. Je t'adore ! (_**NdVif **__: Je t'adore aussi ma douce_)

_**ON ME L'AVAIT DIT**_

**Old friend here we are**

**Looking back at all the years and tears**

**That we've been through**

**It feels so good to see you**

**Looking back in time**

Son corps d'albâtre.

Ses formes d'éphèbes.

Sa peau cristalline.

Son regard anthracite, aussi clair et brillant que la surface d'un lac, pouvant parfois être aussi ténébreux et agité qu'une nuit d'orage.

Ses lèvres roses, délicatement ourlées. Si fines. Si belles.

Ses cheveux d'or ou d'argent...

Si blonds qu'ils rappellent la beauté de la lune.

Il était parfait et je le haïssais.

Je le haïssais du plus profond de mon âme. Je l'exécrais lui et sa beauté. Lui et son arrogance. Lui et son cynisme. Lui et sa perfection.

Déjà à l'époque, je le regardais. Je le regardais et de loin je le voyais rire à gorge déployée entouré de sa fidèle cour de sous-fifres. Il riait aux éclats comme si rien ne comptait pour lui. Comme s'il était le centre du monde.

Et il l'était.

Oui. Inutile de se leurrer, il était le noyau de la terre. Il jouait le jeu, son jeu de rôle. Il était le bel Apollon riche et adulé de tous. Craint et respecté de son univers. Honnis et vomis du reste du monde.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'en avait cure de toute l'agitation qu'il provoquait.

Il se foutait de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour de lui, car rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Il se moquait du monde et de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Même de moi.

Moi que l'on appelle sa Némésis. Moi que l'on connaît comme son ennemi. Moi qui ne suis rien que son opposé. Moi qui ne suis qu'un vulgaire satellite gravitant comme une ombre autour de lui.

Là où il est pâle comme la lune, moi je suis brun comme le soleil. Là où il est blond comme les blés, moi je suis sombre comme l'ébène. Là où il est faible et fragile, moi je suis fort et puissant. Là où il est lâche et traître, moi je suis courageux et volontaire. Et la liste est encore longue...

Mais je m'arrête là. Je m'arrête là parce qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à retenir : Il est mon contraire.

Rien n'a changé depuis.

J'ai continué de le regarder, toujours de loin, parfois de près, mais mon œil aiguisé ne l'a jamais quitté une seule seconde. J'étais attiré par lui, comme un aimant est attiré par le métal. J'étais attiré par lui, comme une abeille flairait le pollen. J'étais attiré par lui, comme le Nord appelait le Sud. Comme l'Ouest cherchait l'Est.

Jamais je n'ai pu me défaire de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Jamais je n'ai voulu me défaire de cette emprise.

Il était ma drogue. Il était l'aiguille effilée qui se plantait dans mes veines et m'insufflait cette seconde de douleur suivit d'une longue heure d'extase. Il était le monde que je voulais créer, le monde que je voulais gouverner. Un monde qui subirait mon despotisme, ma cruauté, mon désir, mon absolutisme.

**There's been other friends**

**And other loves**

**But no other one like you**

**All my life, no one ever has known me better**

Et j'avais réussi.

Oui, j'avais réussi à créer ce monde parfait. Un monde d'hégémonie où moi seul avait le trône. Pas de partage. Pas de division. Pas de concession. Juste moi. Moi et mon monde.

Moi et Draco Malfoy.

Mon monde aux yeux gris, mon monde à la chevelure couleur de blé, mon monde à la bouche carmine, mon monde aux rondeurs parfaites, mon monde où grouillaient milles et uns hommes, mais qui jamais n'avaient réussi à en prendre le contrôle.

J'en étais le monarque. J'étais le tyran qui dirigeait tout d'une main de maître.

Autant d'assurance doit troubler n'est-ce pas ? (_**NdVif **__: Assurance ou folie ? _) Mon aplomb paraît totalement déplacé et pourtant cette confiance en moi, je ne l'ai pas acquise d'un simple claquement de doigt. Le monde que j'ai créé ne s'est pas construit en un jour. J'ai dû souffrir pour cela. J'ai abattu tous les obstacles, détruis tous les murs, brisé toutes les existences, anéantis tous les espoirs pour accéder à mon Éden.

Et un beau jour enfin, j'ai vu mon travail récompensé.

_« Il t'aime Harry. J'ignore comment, ni pourquoi, ni quand, mais il est tombé amoureux de toi. Je le sais de source sûre. »_

J'avais fait une percée dans les troupes ennemies.

_« Mais bon sang Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas que ça lui fait du mal de te voir dans d'autres bras ? Si au moins tu faisais ça discrètement, mais non ! J'ai l'impression que tu le fais sciemment pour le rendre jaloux, alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison que tu le fasses. Il t'aime merde ! »_

J'avais gagné une bataille.

_« Draco, abandonne, s'il te plaît. »_

_« Je n'y arrive pas... Je lui appartiens et ce malgré tout ce qu'il me fait subir... Je l'aime. »_

J'avais gagné la guerre.

Jamais je n'avais imaginé la joie que cela me procurerait. Je ne pensais pas que mon corps allait s'enflammer de cette manière. Je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde, que j'en jouirais de satisfaction. J'ai perdu un pantalon, mais j'ai gagné tout un monde.

Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai eu de cesse que de garder le contrôle. Tout monarque sait pertinemment que la paix n'est qu'éphémère et que plus d'une bouche avide, tapie dans l'ombre, est prête à tout pour ravir le pouvoir. Je n'avais aucune intention de me laisser être destitué de mon trône. (_**NdVif **__: Tu agis comme Voldychou, 'Ry, fait attention !_)

Ce monde était à moi ! Je l'avais façonné de telle manière qu'il pourrait me satisfaire, de telle manière à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'une empreinte sur lui.

La mienne.

Alors j'ai poursuivi mon combat et chacune des têtes envieuses est tombée entre mes mains.

Il pouvait aller voir ailleurs, il pouvait se perdre dans des bras virils, aimants, doux, tendres et autres joyeusetés de la chair, mais le contrôle absolu m'appartenait. Les plaisirs érotiques n'étaient là que pour le satisfaire.

C'est connu. Un chien frustré n'est pas un bon animal de compagnie. Il lui faut de temps en temps un os à ronger, sinon il vous échappe ou s'enfuit.

**I must have traveled down**

**A thousand roads**

**Been so many places, seen so many faces,**

**Always on my way to something new**

Je suis né guerrier. Je suis né en temps de guerre. Je suis né dans la mort. Toute ma vie n'a été que combat, mort, perte, douleur et souffrance, mais il ne faut pas croire que cela m'a affecté. (_**NdVif **__: Ah non ?_) Non, cela m'a rendu plus fort, plus intelligent aussi... J'ai appris une chose de mon combat contre Voldemort : « Les plus forts gagnes, les plus faibles meurs. Si tu veux conserver le pouvoir, sois plus rusé. Devance les autres, bats-toi pour tes rêves, bats-toi pour tes désirs, bats-toi pour toi. »

J'ai été faible, j'ai été con, j'ai été sensible, cela ne m'a apporté que souffrance.

Alors j'ai pris tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi. La force du lion et la ruse du serpent... J'en suis sorti victorieux.

Voilà pourquoi je sais comment garder la main. Voilà pourquoi je sais comment attiser les flammes de mon emprise.

Voilà pourquoi Draco Malfoy m'aimait. Parce que j'étais le plus fort. J'étais le plus impressionnant. Une chimère magnifique et puissante : « Un lion à tête de serpent ».

J'ai vite compris qu'il fallait que je me montre à sa hauteur pour qu'il me remarque. Il fallait que je sois un peu comme lui, il fallait que je devienne un intouchable alors j'ai travaillé dans ce sens, et il est tombé amoureux de moi.

J'avais le cœur de Draco dans la paume de ma main. Je choisissais quand le laisser battre, quand le gonfler de bonheur, mais aussi quand le serrer de douleur. J'étais fier de moi, j'étais heureux.

Mais un jour un problème s'est posé.

Un jour, alors que j'étais paré à toutes éventuelles attaques ennemies, j'ai été surpris.

Mon monde s'était fissuré, sans même que je m'en aperçoive.

Mon monde voulait lui aussi sa part de pouvoir.

Ce soir-là, nous étions sortis ensemble et nous avons fait la connaissance de deux jeunes Apollons. La soirée se passait bien, je m'amusais tout en gardant un œil sur mon trône et de fils en aiguilles, l'appel de la chair nous as fait atterrir dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Tout aurait pu merveilleusement bien se passer si Draco n'avait pas tenté de me ravir le pouvoir, de reprendre le contrôle de son cœur. Il s'est approché de moi, transpirant de désir, la bouche en cœur, le corps puant la rébellion et si je n'avais pas été un souverain avisé, j'aurais été piégé.

_« Pas toi Malfoy, tu ne me toucheras pas. »_

Aussitôt la flamme de l'envie s'est atténuée dans son regard trop insolent, mais ce n'étais pas suffisant. Je le voyais hésitant alors je lui ai fait comprendre d'un sourire cruel qu'il n'aurait jamais le contrôle sur moi et cette fois, la flamme s'est définitivement éteinte sous une coulée de larmes brillantes.

J'étais satisfait. Il avait compris.

Il s'en est allé, dépité et moi j'ai soupiré, l'esprit apaisé. L'un des jeunots a bien évidemment tenté un petit quelque chose, mais je lui ai rapidement mis les points sur les « i ». Draco était mon monde, et personne, n'en aurait la possession.

_« Laisse tomber, amuse-toi plutôt avec moi. »_

**But it doesn't matter**

**Because no matter where I go**

**Every roads leads back**

**Every road just seems to lead me back to you**

Néanmoins, je me suis vite aperçu que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle sans lui ce soir-là. Alors, j'ai écarté les corps en sueurs et j'ai fait ce que j'ai toujours fait : je suis allé chez lui.

Je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait se passer. La première grenade qu'il allait me lancer.

Il m'a jeté dehors. Purement et simplement. Sans mot, sans explication, mon monde s'est révolté.

Sur le coup j'ai été médusé, puis furieux et enfin... quel mot peut décrire le sentiment de solitude et de dépit que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on est abandonné ? Ah oui, la tristesse. Je me suis senti triste cette nuit-là. Triste parce que j'avais peur. Peur que mon monde ne m'aime plus. Peur qu'il ne me désire plus. Complètement apeuré qu'il me laisse tout seul.

J'ai fait ce que tout roi fait dans ces moments-là, j'ai prié. J'ai prié pour ne pas perdre mon royaume. J'ai imploré mon monde de ne pas m'abandonner.

Mais vaines avaient été mes suppliques.

Alors j'ai demandé conseil. Pour la première fois depuis ma croisade, j'ai demandé de l'aide.

_« Harry, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot ! C'est tout à fait légitime ce que Draco à fait. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il t'a jeté et si tu n'arrêtes pas de lui faire du mal, tu le perdras pour toujours. » __**NdVif **__: Je suis assez d'accord.)_

FOUTAISES !

Draco était à moi ! Il m'appartenait ! Il était mon monde parfait, celui que j'avais créé, celui que j'avais façonné à mon image ! Je ne pouvais envisager de le perdre pour toujours. Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'un autre que moi lui impose sa loi !

_« Alors si c'est ce que tu penses aimes-le. Aime le __**bien**__, Harry. Fais lui comprendre que tu tiens à lui, que tu as besoin de lui. Et sois sincère, sinon, attend-toi à ce qu'il te laisse définitivement. »_

Sincère ? Très bien... Pour une fois, je serai honnête avec lui.

_« Draco je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus. Tu me manques. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »_

Et mon monde m'avait de nouveau ouvert sa porte. Il m'avait de nouveau couronné roi de son cœur.

J'avais repris le contrôle. J'étais heureux.

La vie avait repris son cours. J'allais de _bars_ en _bras_ sans jamais me fixer, ouvrant les cuisses à tout va, gobant des sexes sans retenues et prenant les corps comme on conquiert une terre. Je n'avais pas besoin de « reine » à mes côtés. Je l'ai déjà dit, je voulais gouverner seul, sans partage, ni équité.

Mon monde était à moi et moi seul. Chercher une « reine », ce que j'appellerais un « compagnon », ne m'était absolument pas nécessaire. J'avais simplement besoin de soulager mes fantasmes. Après cela, comme toujours, je retournais à mon royaume et partageait son lit.

Je ne voulais que sa présence à mes côtés, son corps chaud et doux, sa peau lisse et sensuelle, son odeur piquante et enivrante. Parfois je laissais aller mes mains à caresser ses courbes. Je le faisais sciemment bien entendu, prétendant toujours le confondre avec un autre. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était une pulsion, un besoin, une exigence de mon propre corps, pour que mon esprit soit apaisé.

J'avais besoin de le sentir à moi, pour moi.

Je savais pourtant qu'il avait envie de plus. Je savais qu'il me désirait, mais c'était malsain. Si je satisfaisais ses envies, il reprendrait le contrôle de son cœur, si je satisfaisais ses envies, je m'exposais à la douleur de devoir le partager avec d'autres. Jamais.

Prisonnier de mon emprise, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à moi. J'étais le centre de ses pensées, de ses envies, de ses fantasmes, et je voulais qu'il en soit ainsi pour toujours. Qu'il ne pense à rien ni personne d'autre que moi. Il m'avait tellement ignoré à l'époque. Il faisait comme si je n'existais pas, comme si rien d'autre que lui n'avait d'importance. Je lui ai prouvé le contraire. Je lui ai prouvé que je pouvais être son unique centre d'intérêt.

Je ne voulais pas que ça change.

Et puis, soyons honnêtes... A-t-on déjà vu un monarque _coucher_ avec son royaume ? Non, cette pensée n'est pas stupide. Draco était mon monde, mon royaume. Il était un objet à mes yeux. On ne couche pas avec un objet, sinon on le salit. Et il était si beau, si pur entre mes bras, que le simple fait de vouloir le toucher était un crime à mes yeux.

Il était une pierre précieuse et comme un souverain, je le caressais avec le sourire victorieux de celui qui possède.

_« Harry arrête pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas... Tu l'aimes mais... mais tu refuses d'être avec lui. Pourquoi ? »_

Je ne l'aimais pas comme on aimait un amant. Je l'aimais comme on vénérait un royaume. Voilà toute la différence entre les sentiments purs que je ressentais pour lui et ceux impurs qu'il nourrissait à mon égard.

Mais ça, personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Même lui ne le comprenait pas.

_« Harry, ça te dirait d'emménager ici ? »_

_« Tu plaisantes Malfoy ? Allez ! Où sont les caméras ? Sortez de vos cachettes les gars ! J'ai compris la supercherie. »_

_« Je ne plaisante pas Potter, je suis très sérieux. »_

_« Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'emménage chez toi ? Je n'en ai aucune envie moi ! »_

Il a cherché à reprendre le contrôle. Je ne pouvais lui laisser cette opportunité.

JAMAIS !

Il voulait me tromper. Il voulait me corrompre. Il voulait que je lui donne ce qu'il avait toujours réclamé.

_« Je pensais que tu avais oublié tes sentiments pour moi Blondinet mais bon... Écoutes Draco, je te l'ai déjà dit, toi et moi c'est impossible. »_

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'il attendait de moi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ouvrir les yeux ? Je pouvais tout lui donner. Je pouvais tout lui offrir, mais pas ça.

Alors il a voulu se détourner de moi. Il a voulu m'arracher cette couronne si durement acquise. Il a voulu détruire mon monde. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire ! Il était absolument hors de question pour moi qu'il me quitte. J'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre, mais je crois que je n'ai pas utilisé les bons mots.

Comment voulait-il que je le fasse hein ?

J'ai été sincère avec lui quand je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui. Que je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse, mais il n'a rien écouté. Il a simplement ris de moi. Alors je me suis énervé. Méchamment. Il a voulu des explications. J'ai fait de mon mieux, je le jure. J'ai vraiment essayé de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, ce que j'éprouvais.

Pour une fois, je voulais lui ouvrir mon cœur, mais je n'ai pas su m'y prendre.

_« J'ai besoin de toi Draco, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ta présence dans ma vie est nécessaire. Je... Tu es la seule personne qui me permette de ne pas m'enfoncer dans une routine. Tous les jours je m'ennuie et toi, tu es un peu comme mon petit bouffon tu sais ? Mon petit clown personnel avec qui je peux rire et partager plein de trucs ! Tu es... Putain Draco, tu ne peux simplement pas comprendre que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Attends au moins que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un avant de te barrer merde ! »_

Je ne l'ai réalisé que trop tard.

Je me suis embrouillé dans mes pensées. J'ai dit n'importe quoi. J'ai menti. C'est comme si j'avais régressé à l'époque de mon adolescence et que je lui lançais une stupide réplique pour lui faire du mal.

Alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il comprenne à quel point il m'était nécessaire pour vivre. À quel point, ma vie sans lui ne ressemblerait à rien. Je l'ai dit, il était ma drogue. Mon souffle de vie. La raison même de mon existence.

Mais il n'a rien compris. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Pour la première fois, je voyais dans son regard qu'il était perdu. Qu'il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec moi. Je me rendais enfin compte qu'il n'avait jamais compris ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui.

Mais je savais une chose : ce n'était pas à cause de mon autoritarisme.

J'ai réalisé à ce moment-là, qu'il voulait que je lui prouve autrement mon « amour » pour lui. Il voulait une preuve concrète. Quelque chose d'irréfutable. De palpable... Quelque chose comme la chair.

_« TA GUEULE ! S'il faut que je te baise pour que tu restes avec moi Draco, alors je te baiserai ! Je te baiserai comme jamais tu ne l'as été avant et je peux te jurer que tu auras tellement mal au cul, que tu ne pourras plus bouger ! Peut-être alors que tu comprendras... »_

_« Comprendre quoi Potter ? Que tu n'es en définitive qu'un taré qui pour marquer son territoire blesse les gens, c'est ça ? Un pauvre traumatisé de la guerre qui ne sait plus comment agir sauf avec mépris et violence ? »_

Je l'ai haï pour ces paroles.

Car rien que ces quelques mots résumaient à eux seuls la situation. Mais dit comme ça, cela semblait être quelque chose d'horrible, alors que ça ne l'était pas du tout. Dans mon cœur, dans mon esprit, la tyrannie que j'exerçais sur lui était une preuve suffisante de mon « amour » pour lui.

Mon obsession pour lui. Ce sentiment intense de possessivité que je ressentais à son égard.

Il a tout compris de travers.

Ou alors, c'est moi qui m'y suis mal pris pour le lui faire comprendre.

Je ne savais plus. J'étais perdu. Je le haïssais... Je le haïssais de me faire commettre un tel acte sur lui. Je le haïssais parce qu'il me forçait à le salir alors qu'il était si pur.

Pourtant, la peur de le perdre m'a poussé à le contenter.

Et nous avons fait l'amour, ou plutôt non... Nous avons baisé. Comme des bêtes. Comme des animaux en rut.

Je l'ai branlé fort et vite.

Je voulais le prendre contre le mur, je voulais l'enculer, lui faire sentir ma bite dans son trou.

_« Draco tu... »_

_« Tu ne m'auras pas Potter ! Je ne suis pas une pute ! »_

Mais c'est lui qui m'a ramoné le cul.

Oui, il m'a baisé. Il m'a fourré. Il m'a enculé comme la dernière des chiennes et moi j'ai aimé cela. J'ai adoré...

Je sentais mon corps partir, je sentais mes entrailles brûler en moi. Je sentais l'incendie me consumer entièrement.

Pour la première fois depuis mon règne, je lui avais laissé la seconde place sur l'estrade du trône.

Et j'ai aimé cela.

Putain ! C'était de la folie.

Il a blessé mon trou, il m'a fait saigner avec sa queue, mais putain, je n'avais jamais ressenti la douleur comme ça. Tant de douleur au creux de mes reins, tant de flammes à l'orée de mon anus, tant de chair dans mon trou.

Tant de plaisir dans le cul.

Tant de plaisir sur ma bite.

Sa main allait et venait, son sexe m'envahissait et moi je me tendais vers lui, j'en redemandais, je ployais sous son corps en feu. Je me soumettais totalement à son désir.

_« Tu voulais de la baise Potter, et bien te voilà servi ! »_

Culbuté, soumis, fourré, baisé, j'étais sa pute. J'étais sa propriété pour seulement quelques minutes. J'étais à lui.

Et j'ai joui comme un possédé.

Mon corps tout entier a tremblé sous la puissance de l'orgasme.

Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai ressenti cela comme lorsque l'on comble enfin un manque.

Comme un toxicomane qui reprend de la coke. Comme un alcoolique qui sombre à nouveau dans le Whisky.

Comme Harry Potter qui se fait baiser par Draco Malfoy. Comme deux pôles opposés qui s'entrechoquent.

Putain ! Il m'a enfilé comme un dieu et j'ai éjaculé des années de frustration. (_**NdVif **__: MDR j'adore cette phrase _)

C'était violent, délirant, acharné, puissant... C'était foutrement bon.

J'ai été entièrement, totalement et complètement dominé.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là, que j'ai compris une chose.

Le pouvoir pouvait se partager. Oui, je pouvais laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi.

J'avais compris qu'à « deux », le plaisir de la domination était bien meilleur. (_**NdVif **__: Ben voilà, je savais que tu comprendrais mon Ryry !_)

Mon despotisme, ma tyrannie n'étaient plus rien face à ce qu'il m'avait fait découvrir.

Je me rappelais à cet instant qu'on me l'avait dit : « Aime le, Harry. Aime le **bien**. »

J'étais prêt à exaucer ses souhaits...

_« Draco... Reste. S'il te plaît. »_

Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il avait enfin réussi à me faire comprendre que gouverner en solitaire était douloureux. Que ça fait mal d'être tout seul. Qu'une main qui prend la vôtre a quelque chose de rassurant, d'adoucissant et que la vie sans un peu de tendresse ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

Il avait gagné.

_« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors reste... je t'en prie. »_

Mais il n'a pas compris. Nous ne nous sommes jamais compris de toute façon.

Et il est parti.

Ça aussi on me l'avait dit : « Si tu n'arrêtes pas de lui faire du mal, tu le perdras pour toujours ».

Il m'a tourné le dos et m'a éjecté de sa vie.

Il a voulu m'oublier.

Il a voulu tirer un trait sur un « nous » qui n'avait jamais existé autrement que dans l'obscurité.

**Old friends there were times**

**I didn't want to see your face**

**Or hear your name again**

**Now those times are far behind me**

Je voulais qu'il me réapprenne à vivre.

Je voulais qu'il soit mon guide. Qu'il me conduise vers ce qu'on appelle « le paradis sur terre ».

Je voulais qu'il me change.

Je voulais qu'il soit ma cure de désintoxication. Qu'il me sèvre.

Je voulais troquer mon sentiment d'angoisse constante à l'idée de perdre mon pouvoir sur lui, contre un sentiment de tranquillité à l'idée de savoir que même sans dictature, il m'appartenait corps et âme. De sa propre volonté. Pas parce que je l'y forçais.

Draco Malfoy n'étais pas un ange.

Il avait déjà été sali. Par des dizaines d'hommes. Par moi.

Il était humain.

Et c'était tout.

Je n'étais pas une machine de guerre. Je n'étais plus un guerrier. Je n'étais plus cette chimère magnifique.

Je n'étais pas roi non plus.

Moi aussi j'étais un humain. Et c'était tout.

Ma vision du monde parfait avait changé. Draco n'était plus mon monde. Son bonheur était mon nouveau monde.

Alors je l'ai rattrapé. J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que mon dernier combat soit couronné de succès. Cependant, il ne faut pas croire que cela a été simple. Dès l'instant où Draco m'a destitué du trône, dès l'instant où il a récupéré son cœur, il a été différent. Il était froid et vindicatif avec moi.

J'avais beau tenter de m'approcher de lui, il me repoussait, sans cesse.

J'ai mis de longues années à le retrouver. J'ai mis de longues années à le comprendre. J'ai mis de longues années à me comprendre.

Je n'ai brisé ni barrières, ni obstacles, ni murs, ni existences, ni espoirs... J'ai simplement contourné le tout. Draco avait besoin de se bâtir une forteresse, il avait besoin de se sentir protégé et j'avais besoin de ses protections pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai tout de même brisé le nez de quelques prétendants enhardis et chevronnés, mais rien de bien méchant. (_**NdVif **__: Lol_) Cela avait plutôt tendance à amuser Draco.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait penser que j'étais jaloux.

C'était faux, bien entendu. Ces mecs n'avaient juste rien à faire dans les pattes de Draco, et encore moins dans les miennes. J'avais suffisamment de mal à le reconquérir pour que d'autres abrutis viennent y mettre leur grain de sel. De toute façon je n'étais pas salé et Draco non plus.

Nous étions plutôt sucrés.

Doux sur la langue, tendre sur les lèvres, chatouillant dans l'estomac et ensorcelant à l'odorat, nous étions tout en miel et en sucre. (_**NdVif **__: Roh, tout mimi_)

**It's so good to see your smile**

**I'd forgotten how you were the one**

**Who'd make me smile the way you do**

**All this time**

**You're the one that I want beside me**

« J'ai appris une chose de mon combat pour toi Draco : « Le feu n'attise pas le feu, mais il faut combattre le feu par le feu ». Ce que je qualifiais d'« amour » m'a finalement mené à ma perte, et ce que tu qualifiais d'« amour » m'a finalement conduit au bonheur. Ma conception des choses n'était pas la bonne, ce n'était pas en te maltraitant que tu allais me rester fidèle, mais plutôt en t'« aimant bien » comme on me l'avait dit, que tu m'appartiendrais réellement. »

Il me l'a montré en me baisant. Il me l'a montré en libérant mon cœur et l'envie que je repoussais au plus profond de moi. Cette envie que je trouvais malsaine et qui en définitive m'a été salvatrice. J'ai été sauvé de la folie dans laquelle je m'enlisais.

En désirant son corps, j'ai obtenu son cœur. En obtenant son cœur, j'ai gagné sa vie.

« Harry Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Draco Malfoy ici présent ? »

« Je le veux. »

Pour de vrai cette fois.

« Draco Malfoy, acceptez-vous de pendre pour époux Harry Potter, ici présent ? »

« Je le veux. »

Oui, pour de vrai...

« Par les lois qui régissent l'ordre de la magie, je vous déclare tous les deux, époux. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

**Because no matter where I go**

**Every roads leads back...**

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

On m'avait dit un jour que Draco Malfoy tomberait amoureux de moi...

_Draco abandonne, s'il te plaît. _

On m'avait dit un jour que Draco Malfoy allait me faire l'amour...

_Pas toi Malfoy, tu ne me toucheras pas. _

On m'avait dit un jour que Draco Malfoy se marierait avec moi...

_Aime le, Harry. Aime le __**bien**_

**Every road just seems to lead me back to you.**

_**-THE END-**_

Et voilà n.n... C'était court non ? lol...

J'espère que la suite vous a tous satisfaits ! J'ai essayé de coller au maximum à chacun de vos désirs –puisque à l'origine je ne pensais pas que vous demanderiez vraiment une suite lol- et j'espère sincèrement avoir été dans ce sens. (_**NdVif **__: Et je t'en remercie à genoux_)

Certaines voyaient Harry torturé intérieurement, d'autres le voyaient totalement dépendant, d'autres encore le désiraient « romantique » vers la fin... Et beaucoup voulait un Happy End en rose bonbon lol.

J'avais déjà une idée du Harry compliqué que je voulais faire, mais je ne savais pas exactement comment mettre à plat mon idée. Je voulais quelque chose d'assez fort et percutant pour montrer qu'Harry était tout juste comme Draco l'avait dit « un pauvre traumatisé de la guerre » mais sans que cela ne sente le déjà-vu. En fait, dans ma tête et j'espère que vous l'aviez compris lol, Harry avait tout simplement une version hérétique de l'amour, beaucoup trop édulcorée. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et ne connaissait que l'acquisition par la force. Du coup, il a tout simplement reproduit le schéma violent et insensible de la guerre ou plus simplement il avait pris « En amour comme à la guerre » au premier degré.

Il avait aussi un regard un peu trop « idyllique » de Draco. Il le surestimait et le considérait un peu comme plus que ce qu'il était réellement. C'est pourquoi, de la jalousie, il est rapidement passé à l'admiration surabondante puis au désir de posséder et contrôler cet « ange ». D'où la distinction entre un simple humain et une pierre précieuse.

Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je ne l'ai fait à aucun moment, dégoulinant de niaiserie. Je l'ai plutôt décris comme quelqu'un qui ressentait des sentiments à l'excès. Je sais, c'est compliqué T.T lol...

Ah oui ! Toutes les paroles qui n'ont pas été dites par Harry ou Draco, imaginez qui vous voulez... Je pensais plutôt à vous en fait quand je les ai écrites, ce que vous pourriez penser face aux réactions d'Harry.

Enfin...

J'espère que vous avez aimé et vous connaissez le moyen de me le faire savoir n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ? Soyez gentils...

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

(_**NdVif **__: Absolument divin… Mission accomplie ma chérie ! J'adore !!! Ce Harry est génial, oui je l'ai haï mais il est parfait dans sa folie d'amour . MERCI !!! __**Ndla **__: Mais de rien, tout le plaisir fut pour moi n.n._)


End file.
